Frozen Over
by A Stranger 0.0
Summary: In which Jack is Anna and Elsa's "long lost brother" / Might turn into a one-shot-collection, but this will be it if I don't get any feedback *hint* *hint* / Just a fun little scene 'cause... yeah. This summary is bullshed.


**This was my mother's idea. It belongs to her. However, neither „Frozen" nor „Rise of the Guardians" do. Funny, that.**

* * *

„Oh come _on, _you can't be serious!"

Elsa was fuming. That idiot. She couldn't _believe _he'd done it again. She was sure there must be something wrong with his head, probably frostbitten brain cells or something.

At her exclamation, he just grinned at her like a moron. Like the moron he was, ugh.

„I'm never serious, Elsa! You should know that by now," he chuckled and shook his head, snow-white shaggy hair flying in every direction.

Queen Elsa knew, of course that her older brother was far from 'never serious'. He just liked having fun way too much for it to be considered healthy anymore.

„Jack, I mean it. Come here _this instant_."

When had she turned into his mother? The queen honestly didn't know anymore. When he had freshly come to the palace, he'd seemed so... Elsa didn't even know the words.

It had been a stormy night, the night Jack arrived in Arendelle. Elsa remembered it so clearely that even though a little more than a year had passed, she felt like it was only yesterday.

He'd been so small and frail at the time that Anna'd had a hard time believing his story.

„_How can he be our big brother? He looks younger than I do!,"_ was what she'd said.

But it didn't take long for Anna to grow close to him at all. After all, the boy was so very similar to his eldest sister. Actually, it wasn't even funny anymore.

They'd made the same experiences, been through the same hardships, made the same mistakes. Kristoff still joked they might be a good couple but even if Jack weren't Elsa's brother, she doubted two people who were so similar would even get along at all, let alone be able to form a working relationship that didn't have them wanting to scratch each other's eyes out.

_Quod erat demonstrantum._

Stunningly bright blue eyes and marble skin a little out of her comfort zone startled Elsa from her musings.

„'Kay, I'm here now and I came almost '_immediately_'," the older goofed, obviously happy about something or other (as always).

The young woman in front of him took a moment to step back from her brother and regain her cool before she spoke again.

„You can't just randomly freeze everything left and right just to annoy people. Try acting your age for once, Jack. You're being unreasonable and immature and to be completely honest, you're putting shame not only on yourself, but on the whole of the royal family."

Well maybe that was a bit harsh.

Oh yes, it was. Judging by the absoloutly crestfallen look on said prince's face, that is.

„I-I... I mean, I'm sorry, I thought it would- You... You're right, I'm behaving like a kid."

Elsa narrowly dodged her own eye-roll as such a display of teenager-ness would by no means be fit for a queen. However, she couldn't stop the small, frustrated sigh that escaped her thin lips.

„Now, now, Jack, come on. It's not the end of the world."

The most awkward shoulder-pat ever and a small walk later he was all smiles again, running along his younger sis' swift pace, legs -though long and lanky on his own body- too short to be able to keep up with the queen without hurrying.

„...and you should've seen his face, maaaaan, that was something! Like, 'Omg, snow all over my precious-and-utterly-forbidden-to-ever-be-touched-lawn! Scoops 'n' hookers, Imma die right now!'"

A rare chuckle made it into the cold air around her majesty. It was mid August, but the by now famous _Royal Chill _stuck to the siblings like frost to a window.

The younger snuck a glance at her companion's bare feet, familiar fern-patterns tracing the stones beneath his steps and leaving a beautiful and at the same time ephemeral trail in his wake.

She looked back up at him, tuning out on his seemingly endless chatter and instead concentrating on his face and the way his thin lips moved, his stark white hair ruffled in the wind, his baby-blue eyes looked up at her expactantly, as if waiting for her to say something or answer a question, his-

Oh.

Elsa blinked a few times.

„Huh?" she said, ever the picture of perfect education and mannerism.

Jack laughed cheerily, flashing teeth a tooth fairy would die for. „What, comparing me to you again? I thought you'd already gathered enough info to know I _am _your _Long Lost Brother!_"

He made wild and supposedly Kristoff-like gestures, indicating that his opinion on said troll boy's title for him wasn't all that high.

Kristoff and Jack.

Those two really had did have a strange relationship.

Kristoff, it seemed, absoloutly adored Jack and Jack, as he put it, tolerated Kristoff and his '_missleading comments and overall confusing nature_' (Both Elsa and Anna had tried many times to convince their brother that Kristoff was not excactly confusing, he was just a little dense and didn't always explain all the crazy and stupid ideas he got, but their talk fell on deaf ears).

„Jackjackjackjackjackjackjackjackjackjackjackjackja-"

-deep breath-

„-Jackjackjackjackjackjackja-"

„WHAT?," Elsa snapped.

„Guess what!"

Jack looked at the ginger in front of them who had just barged out of the gates of the palace and basiacally thrown herself at the two surprised twin white-etts.

„Don't say-"

„Yes!"

„But I thought you said-"

„Yes, but still!"

„By Selena! Really?!"

„YEEEEES!"

Elsa sighed.

She should be used to this by now, really.

_Three, two, one..._

Both her sibs turned toward her in perfect synch before shouting:

„THE PERFECT COOKIE-DOUGH!"

She felt like facepalming.

No matter how alike Jack and herself were on the outside and experience-wise, no matter how many guests had let drop that they thought Jack and Elsa were _surely _more than just blood-related as simple brother and sister and that they look _the same, _if any twins existed in this family, it would be Jack and _Anna._

The '_twins_' rushed off without further acknowledging anything that was not the perfect cookie-dough, including a certain queen of Arendelle.

Elsa watched as their backs descended into the shadows of the long palace hall and slowly, grudgingly, she smiled.

* * *

**There. Should I make a collection of one-shots? Does someone like the idea enough to make a chapter-fic? Because I definatly won't, just a warning. **


End file.
